Memórias
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: A guerra acabou, mas ainda há verdades a serem descobertas e perguntas a serem feitas. [Slash]


**Título:** Memórias

**Autora:** Nicolle Snape

**Beta:** Pati G W Black

**Classificação:** PG - 13

**Personagens:** McGonagall, Severus Snape / Albus Dumbledore.

**Resumo:** A guerra acabou, mas ainda há verdades a serem descobertas e perguntas a serem feitas.

**Disclaimer:** A loira má é dona de tudo. Eu só brinco com eles.

**Desafio Assassinado:** nº 30.

**Nota:** Esta fic foi feita para o Mata-Mata de desafios da Potter Slash Fics.

**Memórias**

Severus Snape nunca fora um homem de ter tolas esperanças. Por isso mesmo, ele sempre teve a mais absoluta certeza de que mais dia menos dia o Lorde das Trevas descobriria o seu disfarce como espião. Mas para a surpresa de Snape, não foi isso o que ocorreu.

Contra todas as expectativas, Severus Snape não só não fora desmascarado como também lutou e sobreviveu a batalha final, onde Harry Potter exterminou Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Foi considerado inocente no julgamento sobre a morte de Albus Dumbledore, ganhou a Ordem de Merlin - Primeira Classe e foi readmitido como Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. A vida de Severus poderia estar perfeita, mas na verdade estava miserável.

Porque apesar de Snape admitir que talvez e apenas _talvez_ mereça aproveitar a vida depois de mais de duas décadas de privações devido ao seu trabalho como espião; não poderia fazê-lo ali. Hogwarts lhe trazia lembranças demais.

Durante muitos anos, a escola fora o seu refúgio e Dumbledore o seu porto seguro. Agora, não havia mais Albus e Hogwarts tornara-se apenas um castelo assombrado por lembranças dolorosas.

Severus suspirou e balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos indesejados. Pegou sua mala e seu baú, os encolheu e os guardou no bolso de sua roupa. Foi até sua mesa, pegou a carta que escrevera para McGonagall, chamou um elfo doméstico e ordenou que ele entregasse a carta a atual diretora.

----- x -----

Minerva McGonagall estava em sua mesa na antiga sala de Dumbledore, assinando diversos pergaminhos quando um elfo se materializou em sua frente.

- Sra. Diretora, Sr. Professor Snape mandou Torky entregar carta para Sra.

- Muito obrigada Torky. – respondeu ao elfo que já desaparecia.

Minerva colocou de lado os pergaminhos em que estava trabalhando e abriu a carta de Snape.

_"Cara Diretora,_

_Não há palavras para expressar o quão honrado me senti ao ser readmitido em Hogwarts. Contudo, o meu tempo aqui acabou. Será melhor para todos que eu vá embora._

_Sei que não tem um substituto para a vaga que deixo em aberto e por isso, indico o Sr. Malfoy ao cargo. Creio não ser necessário dizer o quanto ele é apto a ensinar a matéria._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severus Snape." _

McGonagall ficou profundamente irritada ao ler o breve pedido de demissão de Snape. Não acreditava que depois de ter brigado com o Ministério e com seus colegas professores para cumprir o desejo de Dumbledore, Snape simplesmente resolvera ir embora. Com raiva, jogou a carta contra a parede e tomou um susto ao vê-la começar a subir, revelando uma penseira.

Ficou parada apenas observando quando uma voz bem conhecida disse:

- Por que você não vê o que guarda esta penseira, Minerva? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Talvez assim você o entenda melhor.

Não foi preciso mais nenhum incentivo para que McGonagall fosse ver o que havia lá.

Diversas cenas entre o falecido diretor e Snape passaram a sua frente e Minerva não sabia por qual delas começar, mas acabou se decidindo por uma das lembranças em que Snape aparecia na cama de Dumbledore.

Minerva assistiu a toda a cena com os olhos arregalados. Nunca imaginara que o relacionamento entre Albus e Severus fosse desse tipo. _"Aliás, quem imaginaria que os dois eram amantes? – pensou."_

McGonagall assistiu a mais algumas lembranças como a primeira e achou que já havia visto o suficiente, quando uma imagem lhe chamou a atenção. Acessou a memória e descobriu ser a da noite após a discussão entre Albus e Severus que Hagrid ouviu na floresta proibida. Mas diferente do que vira em todas as outras memórias, não havia tórridas cenas de amor e sim uma acalorada discussão.

Minerva pode prever qual seria o resultado da discussão. Afinal, Snape havia feito o que Dumbledore pedira. O que não esperava ver era Severus, o frio Mestre de Poções e ex-Death Eater, chorar. Não pode evitar querer abraçar e consolar Snape e nem a raiva que sentiu de Dumbledore pela escolha que _ele _ fez.

Sentindo-se exausta e impotente, McGonagall deixou a penseira e voltou a realidade de seu escritório. Caminhou até a janela e ficou observando em silêncio o que podia ver do terreno da escola.

- Acho que agora você o entende, não é, Minerva?

Não respondeu de imediato. Observou a figura de preto até ela atravessar os portões de Hogwarts e aparatar antes de responder.

- Sim, agora eu consigo entendê-lo como nunca pensei ser possível. – Pausa - O que eu não entendo Albus, é como você teve coragem de pedir a ele que o matasse...

**The End**

* * *

Desafio 30: Minerva McGonagall encontra a penseira de Dumbledore. E acaba descobrindo a verdadeira relação do falecido diretor e snape. 


End file.
